Kev Lee Scott
Kevin "Kev" Lee Scott is the former Red Mesozoic Ranger, now the Blue Mesozoic Ranger, and still leader of the team. Biography On January 18th, 2005, Kev was cloned from DNA stolen from first Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott and a girl named Emily, with whom Jason was involved as the Zeo Gold Ranger. His twin sister Gina was separated from him when it was decided to make him the Red Mesozoic Ranger. Like his teammates, Kev was programmed with memories of being the child of his genetic parents. In Kev's mind, he was raised in Angel Grove by his parents, becoming a black belt in mixed martial arts before Finneus recruited him for Ranger training at fifteen. One year later, Mama D's ship arrived in Northside, and the space pirate began attacking the city. Kev adjusted rapidly to his leadership position, though he did have a few doubts about measuring up to his "father." Kev's morpher was stolen by a runaway Akra, then destroyed by Jack (the first escalation in their long-lasting rivalry), leading to Kev's personal crisis about whether he should continue leading the team. As a conscious Extra, he retained accurate memories of the event, and was baffled by the other story half of his teammates remembered. He and Belle also began to be attracted to each other, though she fought it after finding out her Akra had been mind-controlling both of them into it. The Truth Kev was as shocked as the rest of the Mesozoic Rangers when his real memories were restored, but he still tried to think straight. Even with his doubts, he directed his teammates during the occupation of Mama D, protecting them when he could and coming up with a strategy to rescue Tawny. Although it didn't succeed, and Blue Ranger Danielle drowned, Mama D was destroyed. Anarchy spread through the city as the news did, and Kev and the others drove the monsters out, Kev refusing to rest until the Silverstar arrived. Kev shuffled through every other morpher during this time, except for Ivory. He accepted that he was still the team leader, no matter what color he wore, and ran himself ragged trying to protect everyone. Catching Jack about to remove one of Tiffany Grace-Drake's eyeballs, he was furious, bringing their rivalry to outright mutual hatred. Recovering from having his Zord destroyed with him inside it, Kev woke up to hear Joshua Grace-Drake attacking Mary, and ran to the rescue. As the Pink Ranger, he fought Joshua bare-handed, slashing his arms up severely before he was able to snap the Akra's neck. Belle helped him, and the two finally acknowledged their feelings for each other and kissed. Soon after came the final fight against the Akra Queen. Kev accepted the Blue morpher, wryly noting that it was "traditional" for ex-Reds to turn Blue. In the fight itself, he fought as well as he could, but would have been killed if Xanthe hadn't psychically attacked the Queen at just the right moment. Thinking quickly, Kev threw his Kronoaxe at the Akra, hitting her in the chest and finishing her off. Afterwards, Kev remained the leader of the Mesozoic Rangers as they continued to guard Northside and help other clones adjust to a more normal life. Personality While under Akra influence, Kev was a standard cutout of a Red Ranger: heroic, self-sacrificing, and with just a little self-doubt. As himself, he was still brave, but blunter and more stubborn. Arsenal Mesozoic Red= *Allosword *Allosaurus Zord |-| Mesozoic Blue= *Kronosaurus *Kronoaxe Appearance Kev has short black hair and a muscular build, particularly around the shoulders. Trivia *In Mesozoic Giants' ancestor fic, which was knight-based, Kev's counterpart lost one eye in combat when his visor broke and was captured by the villain. After a failed escape attempt, she forced him to watch his teammates walk into a (successful) trap, and then blinded him fully by forcing him to drink methanol. *Before the author decided on recruitment, Kev went through the names Cedric, Adrian, Warrick and Victor. Category:Leader Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Male Category:Thantosiet